


A Hipster and a Rocker go on a date

by TheShaddowedSnow



Series: Adventure Time Oneshots/Stories [2]
Category: Adventure Time
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Fluff, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-29
Updated: 2017-11-29
Packaged: 2019-02-08 12:23:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12864456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheShaddowedSnow/pseuds/TheShaddowedSnow
Summary: https://i.pinimg.com/originals/2e/19/fb/2e19fb70ff74df1c5af01eb389ff5694.jpgImage for PB's hairJust two girls in love on a date





	A Hipster and a Rocker go on a date

"What's with that look girly?" Luna, also known as Lumpy Space Princess or LP, asked her friend Genieve, also known as Princess Bubblegum or PB. "Huh? Oh un..." the mermaid-haired girl blushed "You know that one punish girl? Marceline Abadeer or whatever?" "Duh" Luna snorted "Everyone calls her the Vampire Queen, that's her title in the school anyway" "She....well we're going on a date tonight" "Whoa really?" Luna gasped "Girl!" "I know right?"

"I can't beleive I asked her out? And she said yes?" Marceline confessed to her friend Finn as they walked down the hall "Congrats Mar!" The blond grinned "You've been pining for her for ages!" "She's so popular and pretty though! What am I even supposed to do?" "There's an outdoor concert tonight right? I'm taking Solece maybe take Genieve?" Solece was also known as the Flame Princess, and for good reason. "Yeah...ok...yeah" Honestly Marceline completly forgot about the concert.

"So where are we going?" Genieve asked as she got into Marceline's car. "Oh, well...there's an outdoor concert going on tonight, nothing too big" she reassured upon seeing the other girl's worried look "It's pretty chill actually" the other nodded and relaxed as Marceline started driving.

Genieve looked around the venue, shocked by how simple it was. The stage looked handmade from supplies at a hardware store, and the speakers and sound booth looked like they were brought by others. "Wow...this wasn't what I was exspecting..." She expected a huge expensive stage and a large crowd, instead it looked like mostly high schoolers and not a whole ton. "Concert may be an exaggeration. My friends and I gather our other friends and rock out twice a month, Finn and his brother Jake built the stage, and the sound equipment is brought by varies people and we use our cars to power them" it was the main reason it only happened about twice a month. Genieve nodded and smiled as more people arrived.

Marceline smiled as she laughed and danced with her date. This...was a lot of fun. She was glad she brought Genieve. "Hey Mar! Bring your gutair?" "Not tinight, brought a date with me"she answered back to a random band member. Several of her friends had already played, but one group actually was a band. "You play gutair?" Genieve turned to her. "I mean...yeah..." Marceline smiled, brown eyes revealing her embaressment.

Genieve felt her eyes widen. She had no clue Marceline cpuld play! "I'd love to hear you sometime, maybe during our second date?" "Yeah?" Marceline smiled then and nodded "Alright maybe for our second date then"

By the time Marceline drive her home. It was pretty late. "I had a great time tonight" Genieve smiled as Marceline walked her up to her door "Yeah? I'm glad" the back-back-haired girl grinned, then ran a hand through her hair "Anyway um...would you like to be my girlfriend?" "Yes of course!" Genieve beamed. Marceline just smiled.

As she drove home, she couldn't stop smiling. Asking for a date was the best decision she ever made and she ended up getting a girlfriend. All in all, it was a great day.


End file.
